I won't let you go (revised version)
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: A revision of my earlier fanfic. Because I finally got to see the movie.


**Author's note: This is my fanfic "I won't let you go" but now revised because I finally got to see the movie today and wow that was a painful and sad film! THE FEELS.  
**

* * *

Once all the celebrations had died down and many of the villagers were slowly falling asleep due to over doing the mead, Hiccup made his exit.

The feast was in his honour. He had just been declared the new chief of Berk. He was now leader of the village and that now came with many responsibilities, but now only one person was on his mind. A person who had left the great hall quietly and hadn't returned.

Toothless.

"Where are you going Hiccup?" Astrid asked, a hint of worry was in her voice. She was walking towards the dragon stables when she spotted him.

"Going to find Toothless, I saw him leave the great hall. I need to check on him" Hiccup said in reply. Astrid walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand. You've both been through a lot" Astrid replied.

And they had. Hiccup had lost his father in the battle with Drogo and Toothless had gained great power. Both were Alphas in their own right now, but both had been through so much, especially Toothless, who under control of the Alpha dragon had almost killed Hiccup and had caused the death of Stoick.

Hiccup shivered as he remembered how he had tried to reason with Toothless, how he had stood his ground and tried to get through to him. How Toothless had snarled at him with eyes full of hatred. Hiccup kept seeing over and over again his father pushing him out of the way of Toothless' fire. Hiccup kept reliving the moment of his father dying and kept remembering how powerless he had felt to stop it. He also remembered how he had pushed Toothless away. How he had told him to go away and how the hurt of losing his father caused him to blame his best friend in the whole world and how he had to struggle against the grief of losing his father to try and get Toothless back.

He really couldn't blame Toothless. Toothless had been under mind control and the only thing that had broken the Alpha's hold on Toothless was hearing his voice and once he was free they had defeated both Drogo and the Alpha together.

But something of his bond with Toothless had shattered when Toothless had killed Stoick. Hiccup was working on fixing this bond, he knew he couldn't really blame Toothless but he just kept seeing those final moments of his father when he looked at him. He was working on mending what was broken because he knew he would never be the same if Toothless was no longer at his side. The idea of living without his best friend hurt him physically like someone had stabbed him with a sword right through his heart. If Toothless died then a part of Hiccup would die with him.

Hiccup quickly gave Astrid a kiss on the top of her head and smiled at her "I'll be back later, Milady" he said to her softly and Astrid gave him a gentle smile before pulling him into a quick kiss "okay, just make sure he's fine, I'd hate to think he's all by himself right now, he needs you" she replied. Hiccup nodded in agreement, his throat tight with emotion. Astrid gave his arm a small squeeze before walking towards the stables. Hiccup watched her go before heading to the path which lead to the cove. He knew he'd find Toothless there.

* * *

Once at the cove, Hiccup climbed his way down the rocks in search of his best friend. He soon found the dragon curled up underneath the tree. Hiccup slowly walked up to the dragon and he saw Toothless' ears prick up at the noise and his head swung round. When he saw Hiccup he let out a small unhappy sound and Hiccup slowly sank to his knees beside his friend. The dragon shied away from Hiccup's hands but Hiccup scooted closer and gently, carefully placed his hand on the top of Toothless' head, slowly stroking him soothingly.

"It's okay, bud, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere" he whispered to his dragon softly. Toothless gave a soft cooing noise and turned to look up at his rider. The pain in Toothless' eyes shocked Hiccup by their intensity. Toothless kept remembering how close he came to killing Hiccup and how he had killed Stoick. he kept remembering the pain and fury in Hiccup's eyes as he yelled at him to go away. He felt like he was dangerous to him, that he could no longer trust himself around Hiccup and that maybe Hiccup himself wouldn't want him around any more.

As if sensing his thoughts, Hiccup leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around his dragon's head, clinging to him almost as if Toothless was his last tether to the earth.

"It's okay Bud, that wasn't you. That was never you. That was the Alpha. I know you will never hurt me. I trust you completely. I trust to from the world to Ragnarok itself. You're my best friend. I can't lose you. I won't let anything come between us. Surely you know that by now? I've lost my dad, please don't make me lose you to"

The dragon seemed to be listening to his words. Hiccup could feel the tension draining out of him and he let go of Toothless to look him in the eyes. Hiccup could feel wetness on his cheeks and realised he had been crying whilst talking to the dragon and now the tears were coming in earnest. Toothless, sensing Hiccup's distress warbled and tried to nudge him. Hiccup laughed and tried to bat away Toothless but the dragon continued trying to lick the tears off of his face before laying his head in his lap. Hiccup's tears soon stopped and he resumed petting Toothless' head. Toothless sighed in contentment and Hiccup knew his talk had worked.

He continued softly talking to his dragon as the stars shined in the cool night air and the moon filled the clearing with soft moonlight.

* * *

Astrid flew Stormfly over the cove the next morning. Hiccup hadn't returned the night before and she had been worried. But her fears were unfounded and she smiled softly at the sight she saw as she flew above.

Toothless and Hiccup were laying fast asleep together by the tree. Toothless had one wing over Hiccup protectively and Hiccup was curled against him, snoring softly.

They had both fallen asleep together. Too tired and drained to fly back home.

Astrid decided she would leave them there until they woke up. They needed the sleep. Silently she headed Stormfly home and back to Berk.

* * *

**Author's note: So yeah some revisions here. Hope they make sense as I'm kinda tired. XD Please review! :D **


End file.
